1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a isolation assembly and bushings for a vehicle having an insulator for isolating vibrational movement between a frame portion and a vehicle body, and controlling the total movement at the same time.
2. Description of Related Art
Isolation assemblies for vehicles are well known in the art. Typically, the isolation assemblies include a collar mounted to a frame portion and an insulator for isolating movements of the frame portion from a vehicle body. The insulators are typically formed of an elastomeric material such as rubber or micro-cellular polyurethane (MPU). Many of the insulators are designed to isolate vibrational movement in only one direction, such as vertical movement or lateral movement. The prior art therefore uses multiple insulators in conjunction with each other to isolate multiple movements. It would be desirable to simplify the insulators and form the insulators of a single unitary component that could isolate multiple movements. Further, it would be desirable to form such a unitary insulator of a MPU material. As is known in the art, forming three-dimensional components made of MPU material has been found to be a difficult and expensive task.